


Warm

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E’ freddo il letto, quando James non è lì.<br/>Q sa che ormai dovrebbe esserci abituato, visto che è quasi sempre in giro per il mondo in missione ed è a Londra solo di passaggio tra un incarico e l’altro. Nondimento, il freddo non smette di essere pungente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fusterya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusterya/gifts).



> Dedicata a Fusterya, perché ogni tanto abbiamo solo bisogno di un po’ di calore.

E’ freddo il letto, quando James non è lì.

Q sa che ormai dovrebbe esserci abituato, visto che è quasi sempre in giro per il mondo in missione ed è a Londra solo di passaggio tra un incarico e l’altro. Nondimento, il freddo non smette di essere pungente.

E’ anche troppo grande per lui solo: quando non c’è il suo compagno che dorme accanto a lui, preferirebbe dormire raggomitolato in poltrona, dopo essere crollato per aver passato troppe ore davanti al suo laptop, ma non lo fa mai.

Perché il suo compito come membro del Q branch, e prima ancora come compagno di James, è vegliare sulle sue missioni, è prendersi cura di lui, anche facendogli trovare il letto caldo e accogliente per quando tornerà.

 

Torna quella sera, James, e si lascia cadere a peso morto sul letto, tirandolo rudemente a sé e stringendolo forte. Q non protesta, non fa male, James sa esattamente quanta pressione applicare affinché l’abbraccio non si trasformi in dolore e lui è molto più forte di quanto la gente sia portata a pensare ad una prima occhiata.

E’ fradicio di pioggia, James, ed odora di sangue. Le lenzuola si impregneranno di macchie color ruggine ed il materasso avrà per giorni quello spiacevole puzzo di animale bagnato, come è già accaduto molte volte.

Non ha importanza: il giorno dopo Q metterà tutto a lavare e se non verranno pulite, semplicemente ne comprerà di nuove.

Non dice nulla, si limita a posare una mano sul braccio di James e muoverla sui muscoli in piccoli cerchi, lasciando che il calore che si irradia dal suo corpo scaldi anche James.

Va bene così, perché lui è Q e si sta prendendo cura del suo agente Double O.

 

Q durante la notte l’ha coperto con un pesante piumone, perciò al risveglio James è meno indolenzito di quel che si aspettava. Il suo compagno si è già alzato, come tutte le mattine e può già sentire il profumo del caffè e dei muffins provenire dalla cucina.

A lui non l’ha mai detto, ma il ricordo degli odori della colazione è una delle cose che salva la sua anima, quando è in missione e si trova costretto ad ammazzare qualcuno, perché il suo è un lavoro maledetto, che l’anima te la corrode e te la divora, finché nel petto non ti resta nulla se un buco nero, se non hai qualcosa che ti salva, giorno dopo giorno. E la salvezza di James è Q, è la sua voce nell’auricolare che lo guida, sempre calma, precisa, incrollabile, è il corpo di Q da stringere ed amare, che lo accoglie ogni volta che torna a casa, Q, la sua cucina, il suo letto, sono l’idea stessa di casa, e da quando l’ha conosciuto, quel lavoro maledetto che divora vite, lo spaventa un po’ meno, perché lì c’è il rifugio per la sua anima martoriata.

Si alza e si affaccia silenziosamente sulla porta, da dove può vedere Q trafficare con scodelle e piatti nella cucina a vista: il suo ragazzo indossa i pantaloni del pigiama ed una delle sue canottiere. A lui l’indumento va aderente, è praticamente una seconda pelle, ma addosso a Q l’effetto è decisamente comico: balla su quel torace magrissimo, è così lunga che potrebbe quasi fargli da vestiti e le spalline non vogliono stare al loro posto neanche a pagarle. A completare il quadro ci sono i capelli del ragazzo, ancora non pettinati, e che sparano in ogni direzione, come una moltitudine di mani alzate ad un concerto rock e, no, non può proprio resistere e scoppia a ridere.

Q lo guarda male e brontola “Non ridere. E’ colpa tua, avevo la maglia del pigiama zuppa di sangue e ho preso la prima cosa che ho trovato. Tra l’altro: l’hai messa via tu la biancheria l’ultima volta? Perché questa stava tra la mia roba. E smetti di ridere.” lo minaccia, puntandogli contro un coltello dalla punta arrotondata sporco di burro. Sa di non essere per nulla convincente e poi non se la prende più di tanto, anzi, dentro di sé è felice, perché quando ride, James è più caldo.

Dopotutto anche quello è solo Q che si prende cura del suo agente Double O.

“Vieni, la colazione è pronta.”

 

FINE


End file.
